IR's Lemonade Stand.
IR's Lemonade Stand. is an upcoming HassanLechkar blooper. The blooper will feature references to the SuperMarioLogan video "SML Movie: Bowser Junior's Lemonade Stand!". Plot IR is watching TV while eating spaghetti when suddenly a commercial comes on advertising the Super-Mega Spaghetti Stock which costs 9001 coins. IR overreacts and throws his plate of spaghetti out thinking it's "stupid", then goes to tell Princess Peach about it. Princess Peach jokes about using a lemonade stand, but IR takes it too seriously and puts up a stand outside Peach's Castle, selling lemonade for 50 cents. As soon as he meets his first customer SuperMarioGlitchy4, they get distracted by a pink lemonade stand on the back of the Castle Grounds, run by Bowser Junior. SMG4 then takes his 50 cents and goes to Junior's stand, leaving with a cup of pink lemonade, much to IR's anger. IR then comes to Junior's stand, complaining about how he got SMG4's attention, while calling the pink lemonade stand a "piece of crap". He then gets back to his original stand and starts to competite with Junior about the price of the cups as Yoshi arrives. IR then tries to get Yoshi to buy a cup of his lemonade only for Junior to refer to his pink lemonade stand, thus attracting Yoshi to the stand as IR becomes more angry. IR comes to Junior's stand a second time to complain about Junior calling out just to get people's attention before going back to his own stand. Mario comes with Donkey Kong chained to a dog lash, trying to buy a cup from IR to calm down DK just before Junior gets his attention as well. IR then tries to call out himself to get attention himself. It works, attracting Bushwacker Bob, Mum and Mr. Thickley to the stand just before Junior gets their attention as well. IR then starts to have had enough until Sabrina Spellman and her pet cat Salem come to the stand. However, they suffer the same fate as IR's other guests, as well as Ned Flemkin and Newton. Princess Peach then arrives with Rocks and asks IR how his stand is. IR tells her he only got a dime because "he was selling for a quarter", and starts crying. Peach then tells him that he needs something to get more attention, and IR thinks of something. Jump cut to IR with Carl Johnson near his stand, continuously humping the ground as a way to get more money. Sure enough, Sonic, Dr. Eggman, ClassicMario15 and Wario all come at the same time and successfully buy cups of lemonade without getting distracted. Junior, watching the whole scene, stands alone in the stand with Thomas and says to himself how he thinks of trains. He then calls out to IR for him to notice Junior pouring pink lemonade on Thomas. Carl Johnson's friend named John then comes and asks Junior where his friend is. Junior points to IR's lemonade stand, in time for John to notice IR pouring lemonade on CJ. John gets annoyed and takes CJ with him, much to IR's depression. Kirby, Tiff and Tuff then come to Junior's stand and buy some pink lemonade, and so does Bowser. IR is annoyed, thinking about what he could do to stop Junior from getting more sales. He then shouts out that he wants to "play hardball", thus attracting Freddy Fazbear and Chica to his stand. Freddy comes to the agreement with IR to "ruff up" Junior's stand with the price of "two hundred coins and fifteen cents", which turns out to be IR's money for the day. Freddy and Chica then arrive at Junior's stand. To be continued... Characters List is shown in order of appearance, with the exception of IR, Bowser Junior and Thomas. *IR *Bowser Junior *Thomas *Princess Peach *SuperMarioGlitchy4 *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mario *Bushwacker Bob (debut) *Mum (debut) *Mr. Thickley (debut) *Sabrina Spellman *Salem *Ned Flemkin *Newton *Rocks *Carl Johnson (debut) *Sonic *Dr. Eggman (debut) *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Bowser *Freddy Fazbear *Chica *Policeman Category:2015 Bloopers Category:Upcoming bloopers Category:Bloopers